


Growing Pains

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has problems adjusting to some of the pitfalls of pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

Title: Growing Pains  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: 70 Million by Hold Your Horses, request from jason-peeta-todd.  
A/N: I hope this is anywhere near what you wanted. For some reason, my writing seemed to focus on this one part of the song, so... yeah. *shrug*

Harry came through the floo already loosening his tie. He’d meant to be home early, today, so that they could get ready for Seamus’s birthday party, and, instead, he ended up leaving the party twenty minutes late. 

He took the stairs four at a time, but when he got to the door of the bedroom, he went to turn the handle and ended up bouncing his forehead off of the veneer as the locked door refused to give way. 

He stood in the corridor for a few seconds, rubbing his now-sore head and staring at the door. Why in the world would the bedroom door be locked. He raised a hand and knocked hesitantly. 

“Er. Gin?”

“Oh. Hi, Harry.” 

She sounded normal, and he sighed in relief. At least she wasn’t injured or in any kind of danger. 

“Hullo. Is there a reason that I can’t come in?” 

“Oh. That. Yeah. I look horrendous.”

He doubted that that was, in any way, true. Ever since they found out that she was pregnant, he thought that she was looking even more beautiful than usual. In Harry’s opinion, that was really saying something.

“Well, can I come in?” 

“Nope. Sorry. I can’t let you in yet.” 

“Okay,” Harry dropped to sit on the floor, leaning back against the door. Ginny’s pregnancy had also created a series of new emotional pitfalls. Harry had learned that a little bit of patience, early in her mood swing, could save him a lot of aggravation later. “So, what do you mean you look horrendous?”

“I was trying to get ready for the birthday party. And I thought that I’d wear that green dress that I got this summer when we went to Rome. You remember that dress, right?” 

“I do, yes.” Harry nodded, even though she couldn’t see him. “I like that dress.”

“So do I. Which made it somewhat more distressing that it doesn’t fit me anymore. Nothing does. I have absolutely no clothes that fit. The zips have all formed an alliance and are refusing to close in the name of some sort of as yet unnamed political cause.” 

“Or, more likely, you’re pregnant and are probably going to gain a little bit of weight, Gin.” He smiled, suddenly glad that she couldn’t see him. 

“And I was prepared for that. At least, I thought I was. It’s just that I was still normal-sized last week. Then, suddenly, today, everything is too small. And I can’t even transfigure anything, because I’ve always been rubbish at that. ” 

“Well, that’s not a problem. We’ll get you some new clothes.”

“Which would be great if all of the shoppes weren’t closed already, hero.” 

“Ah. I can see the problem, there.” 

“Right. So, I figured that I’d go to Mum’s. I mean, she’s been pregnant nearly her whole existence. She’s bound to have maternity clothes, right?”

“Right,” he snorted. 

“She did, as it happens. So she gave me this black dress that I thought was actually sort of cute. That is, until I put it on. Now, I am somewhat convinced that I look like an unholy black beast.” She sniffled a bit, and Harry decided that he’d waited long enough. He stood up, facing the door, now.

“Ginny, love, as sure as I am that you look amazing, I can’t tell you for absolute certain until you open the door and let me in to see you.” 

“...Fine.” He heard the door lock slide open, and he turned the handle, moving into the room and bracing himself for the worst. 

Ginny was standing in front of the full-length mirror that hung on the far wall of the bedroom. She was wringing her hands, and she’d obviously been crying. Harry felt his stomach flip over at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes. He hated when she cried. Looking over the rest of her, however, he had absolutely no idea what she had to be sad about. 

Her hair was loose except for one small braid in the front. She was barefoot, and wearing a simple black dress that fell to just above her knees. It almost completely concealed the bump that Harry would have sworn was not there yesterday, but that made her look more even more stunning than she ever had before. 

“You’re amazing, love.” He said quietly. 

“I look like an obese black bear,” she snorted.

“You look like the absolutely stellar woman that I married who, incredibly, has also agreed to have our child. What’s prettier than that?”

“Roughly seventy million things.” 

“Wrong,” Harry shook his head, moving to stand behind her and put his arms around her. “You’re gorgeous.”

He moved her hair out of the way so that he could plant a kiss on the side of her neck. Ginny sighed and he moved around to kiss up towards her earlobe.

“Hey. The way that my hormones have been lately, you had better be careful, there. We’ll be really late for the party.” 

“Eh. I’ll risk it.” Harry turned her around so that he could kiss her properly and maneuver them back towards the bed. “Besides, I’m fairly certain that Seamus would approve of my excuse.”


End file.
